


A Butler's Loyalty

by TropicalDepression



Category: Love Unholyc (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Servant, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalDepression/pseuds/TropicalDepression
Summary: Fleshing out the events of season 1's ending a little bit more. This will also include the after endings.
Relationships: William (Love Unholyc)/Main Character, William (Love Unholyc)/Reader, William (Love Unholyc)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Butler's Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I really love this game and Liam's my favorite character so~

You raced downstairs and burst through the front doors. You scanned the lawn and ran in Liam’s direction. As you drew closer, your eyes widened. Leo’s body was slumped on the ground, next to him was Jung Hi. Sol still seemed to be conscious but only just barely.

“Guys…” your heart sunk as you got closer. William turned at the sound of your voice “Master!”

“What’s going on here….?!” You asked breathless. William’s clothes were torn, and he was having trouble standing, but even then, William placed himself in front of you, shielding you from the strange man in front of him. The man’s hand was covered in blood, in front of him two dogs stood their hackles raised and teeth bared. The man’s intense gaze was directed at you and fear froze you in place.

William’s voice shattered the effects of the man's gaze, “What are you doing here?! You should have run away!” The emotion behind William’s voice surprised you, this was not just about you disobeying, no William almost sounded scared.

“But... What about you guys?”

“Leave us. You have to leave now!” William’s voice was tense. “Dorian Gray should almost be here. Find him. Get help.” Despite William's urging you stayed rooted in place, you turned to the man William was shielding you from. The strange man barked a laugh, “It’s too late.” 

“Hello Y/N,” he examined you, “I’ve waited for this moment… I’ve been waiting ages,” the smile the man fixed you was unsettling, the muzzle he wore made it even more so. “You do this to them—!” Your voice trembled. You grabbed onto the back of William’s shirt feeling weak. Once again that intense stare was fixed on you, his voice sent chills down your spine, “I couldn’t wait any longer. Couldn’t stand to watch you get corrupted.” There was an emotion in his eyes that you could not place. “I can’t bear to watch it happen again,” he frowned as if he was in pain. _What is he talking about? He isn't making sense_.

“Y/N…”

“Sol!” His voice was weak; he was holding onto his last thread of consciousness. “Are you okay?!” You bent down to Sol's level, examining his face. “Run…” Sol collapsed. The strange man laughed, “RUN, RUN, RUN! DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND THERE’S NOWHERE TO RUN!” William was getting visibly weaker each second, “When Dorian Grey gets here—!” The stranger laughed even harder at this, “You really think he’s coming?” William’s face fell.

“Truthfully, he isn’t coming,” he smirked. “He’ll never come,” he taunted William. His gaze once again shifts to you but this time it lost its previous intensity… _Why do his eyes look sad…?_

“That can’t be,” William grit his teeth. “You can’t possibly know that! The letter—!”

“Oh, that’s right!” The man stared William down. “The letter from a week ago?” His face broke out into a wide smile, “The letter I wrote.” You felt William tense under your hands, “You mean they weren’t from Dorian in the first place…” your voice was quiet. "No,” the man said with a satisfied smirk. William’s face contorted in rage, “You’ve targeted her! You knew where she was from the beginning? Why show up now?! Are you toying with us?!” William growled. “It was so entertaining!” The man boomed; he was laughing so hard he teared up.

“Well, it’s all over now,” he smiled gently. He held out his hand to you, “Now, come Y/N, take my hand.”

“Let’s go back to the old days.”

_The old days?_

You felt helpless, you did not know what to do even William was no match for this man. Sol, Leo and Hi are all unconscious. You could not protect them you could not even protect yourself not without going through the ceremony, but you can’t just abandon them. Your chest felt tight, tears welled in your eyes. Your hands were gripping William’s shirt so tightly it was a miracle you did not rip the fabric. Lips trembling, you tried to hold back the sob forming in your throat.

“Who’s going with whom? Even my master doesn’t sleep talk such nonsense,” William's voice broke you out of your panicked thoughts. “Liam…” you choked out. Looking up at his face, he looked determined. William took a step forward, he stood straighter, the amount of effort he needed to exert to just do that did not go unnoticed by you. You let go of his shirt. His body swayed a bit to the side, he gripped the brooch on his chest.

“These three aren’t the only ones risking their lives to save you, master,” William heaved. “Master, you must go. I am giving you this chance….”

“Liam, what are you…?” Your arms outstretched, it looked like William was about to collapse any minute. “I told you I am willing to risk my life for your sake. I will happily throw myself at your feet,” you could not see the expression on William’s face as he shielded you, but his voice sounded the softest you have ever heard it. You felt a pain in your heart.

_“Master, we possess powers that humans can only dream of but because we are not pure devils, we must pay a price for using our powers... The sacrificed for using such power is only known to the gods of devils themselves”_

Your eyes widened, “No, Liam don’t!” You once again grabbed onto the back of William’s shirt. “We don’t know what it will cost,” your lip bit your lip to keep it from trembling. “William, stop! That is an order!” you sobbed; tears spilled down your face. “You don’t have to do this! We’ll find another way!”

“I’m sorry, master, but for once I am afraid I can’t obey that order,” William's voice sounded sad but determined.

The words came out of William's mouth steadily, confidently:

**_A being darker than the night sky itself._ **

William’s voice resonated all around us.

 ** _A being darker than all the evil in the world combined_**.

Your grip on Liam released and you fell to your knees.

 ** _I present myself and plant a kiss on your very sins_**.

“Wait! You…. Stop!” The man was panicking now, he flung himself forward to try and stop William, but it was no use.

**_I am going to merge with this tainted body of mine…!_ **

“NO,” The man screamed.

William’s tattoos started to give off a bright light, everything was being engulfed by the light.

“LIAM!”

_“Master, us unholycs are able use a special power. The devil cares not whether the power is used for good or bad just as long as his share of the contract has been fulfilled. We have the power to overcome to go against the irresistible flow of life, the path of fate that must be followed. All forbidden spells are within our reach. That’s why I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe…!”_

**Author's Note:**

> So far I've only fleshed out the ending because I need it as a foundation for the story I want to add to the events of the after ending. I hope you liked it! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter by Love Unholyc season 2!


End file.
